pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Catching The Summer Break!
Chapter 1 Thert: Turtwig use Energy Ball, and Kricketot use Bug Bite on the tree. (Turtwig and Kricketot initiate their attacks) Thert: Good job, you two! (Suddenly, a Pichu runs towards them, followed by a girl.) Girl: Pichu, come back! Whoa! (She trips and falls face first.) (Seeing this, Emerald rushed over and caught her before she made contact with the ground thanks to his superhuman speed, Thert gets out his Pokedex and scans Pichu's entry) Thert's Pokedex: Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. An Electric type. The electric sacs on Pichu's cheeks are small. If it tries to store more electricity than they can hold, Pichu will shock itself. Girl: Sorry. (She collects her Pichu and starts to leave.) Emerald: Um...are you okay? Thert: Tell us your name, I'm Thert and this is my partner Turtwig, and this is Kricketot which I only just caught her. Thert's Turtwig: Twig! (Hey!) Thert's Kricketot: Kri kri kri cket (Happy to meet you.) Girl: Hi. I'm Charlie. Summer: '''I'm Summer, and this is Piplup. '''Summer's Piplup: Piplup! ("Hello!") (Charlie just waves, looking unsure.) Thert's Kricketot: Kri Kri kri kri tot tot kri? (Is she always like this, Pichu?) Charlie's Pichu: Chu pichu chu pi pichu. (She doesn't trust really anyone. So, yes.) Emerald's Espeon: '''Es pe... ("I see...") '''Thert's Turtwig: Twig... Charlie: (She starts slowly backing away.) I should really get going... Emerald: '''Are you sure? You know, it's better to travel with friends than by yourself. That's what Aunt Simipour taught me. '''Charlie: (She shrugs.) Okay, then. (The group are doing some training in the forest. Charlie's watching, her hands stuffed into her pockets.) Emerald: 'Goku, try and hit me with your Flame Wheel! '''Emerald's Chimchar: '''Chim?! (What?!) '''Emerald: '''Don't worry, you'll find out soon! ''(Despite his reluctance, Chimchar Goku exhales fire, curls into a fiery ball and tries to ram into Emerald. However, he easily dodges it and gives a light sweep kick under the Flame Wheel; thus dispersing the move entirely and leaving a surprised Chimchar.) '''Emerald: Not bad, but it's easy to avoid. Thert: Kricketot now knows Sing. Charlie: (to herself) Wow. Summer: 'Alright Piplup, use BubbleBeam! '''Summer's Piplup: '''Piiiiiiiiip...lup lup lup! ''(Summer's Piplup sprays countless bubbles in the sky) 'Summer: '''Now use Peck! ''(Piplup's beak glows and extends, then hits all the bubbles simultaneously but only misses one) '''Summer: ''*pats Piplup in the back to comfort her* That's okay, first time isn't always the charm. Plus, you were great! You missed only one. ''(two wild Pokeon peered over the group, a Starly and a Shinx) Emerald: Alright, now use-*''Emerald stops and sniffs the air*'' Charlie: (mumbling slightly) What's going on? (Thert and Summer got out their Pokedexes) Thert's Pokedex: Starly, the Starling Pokemon. A Normal and Flying type. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice. Charlie: (fearful) Why was Starly spying on us? (Emerald gets out his Pokedex) Emerald's Pokedex: 'Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. An Electric Type. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body lights up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed. ''(Shinx gets out of the bush and prepares to fight. Summer hides behind Thert out of reflex.) '''Thert: You okay, Summer? (Summer realized that she was hiding behind Thert and her cheeks turned red) Summer: '''I'm...I'm okay... '''Charlie: (She is backing away from the Pokémon, looking truly terrified.) (quiet whispering) They can't have found me... How...? Emerald: ''(notices Chimchar giving Shinx a determined glare.) This'll be good training...' Alright, use Scratch! (Chimchar charges at Shinx and gets ready to scratch, only for it to dodge and bite Chimchar's leg with Ice Fang.) 'Chimchar Goku: '''Chim! ("Ow!") ''(Gets more determined.) '''Starly: ''(Pulls down its eye and sticks its tongue out at Summer's Piplup as it perched on a tree branch, making Piplup have a cross-popping vein appear on her head.)'' Summer: 'Piplup, calm down! Now use Bubblebeam! ''(Piplup sprays countless bubbles out her mouth and at Starly, but it dodges.) '''Charlie: (She looks like she doesn't know what she's doing.) Pichu, use.... Um..... Uh.... (Pichu's move names return to her.) Nuzzle! Use Nuzzle! (Pichu rubs its hands on its cheecks and hits Starly on its cheeks, thus making it paralyzed) Summer: 'Thanks Charlie! Pokeball, go! ''(She throws a Pokeball at the Starly and it gets sucked into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shakes three times and makes a ding sound) 'Summer: '''Yes, I caught a Starly! '''Summer's Piplup: '''Pip Piplup! ''(Meanwhile, the wild Shinx was charging at Chimchar with a Tackle attack.) 'Emerald: '''Goku, use Dig! ''(Chimchar quickly burrowed in the ground and struck Shinx from below.) 'Emerald: '''Pokeball, go! ''*He throws a Pokeball at Shinx and it sucks the Shinx in. After it shook three times, it pops stars out* 'Emerald: '''Nice one, Goku! We caught a Shinx! *''He and Chimchar give each other a fist bump* '''Emerald's Chimchar: ''*grins*'' (Charlie smiles to herself. Maybe Emerald was right; maybe travelling in a group ''would be fun after all.)'' Major Events * The group decides to take a break and try to get to know each other more. * Summer catches a Starly. * Emerald catches Shinx, which he nicknames it Corona. * Emerald's Chimchar is revealed to know Flame Wheel, Scratch and Dig. * Summer's Piplup is revealed to know BubbleBeam and Peck. * Thert's Turtwig is revealed to know Energy Ball. * Thert's Kricketot is revealed to know Bug Bite and Sing. * Charlotte joins the group, and is revealed to own a Pichu. Trivia *Thert's Kricketot is confirmed to be female in this episode. Category:Episodes where a main character catches a Pokémon Category:Episodes where a main character catches a Pokemon